ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Member (Epilogue)
In Organization XIII's stronghold, the remaining members gathered for a meeting. Saïx: Kiva knows the truth now. The more pain that she will discover, the closer she is to becoming our perfect puppet. This new knowledge will make her that much harder to control. Xigbar: What does it matter really? Whatever the circumstances, Kiva has never been to help herself from teaming up with the Lombax as he is gathering more artifacts. It's what her pure little heart wants. Luxord: There - the dice have been casted. The search has begun. They can't stop this. Xaldin: Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favor, you will share Demyx's fate. Luxord: The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of betting on something if you already know the outcome? Xigbar: Are you sure that derailing him won't derail the Organization's plan? Xemnas: If he is to die so easily, he is of no use to us. Xaldin: That's exactly what I wanting to hear. It's not in my nature to hold back. - Meanwhile back at the starship, Kiva enters the bridge and sees Ratchet locating the next Dragon Ball using the updated Dragon Radar, with Trunks' help. She also sees Terra looks at the stars from the window. Kiva decides who to talk first. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Hi. Something wrong? Kiva: Um.. Terra: You can tell me. It's okay. Kiva: I'm just worried that Organization XIII will turn me into a puppet.. Terra: *sighs* I know. They are after me too. Kiva: No way.. Terra: It's true.. After Demyx's failed attempt to capture you, someone else will capture me instead. Should I give you some hints? Kiva: Sure. - Terra then handed Kiva his own totem. Terra: I upgraded both our totems. If connected, the light will now lead you to your heart's desire. Kiva: Gee.. Thanks. Terra: It's best that you will be still alive.. Kiva: What does that mean? Terra: The battle with Demyx will be nothing compared to your next opponent. Remember this.. Our love together will hold the darkness. Listen close to your heart. And never forget - - Terra then pointed at Kiva's heart. Terra: Wherever you go, I'm always with you..forever. Kiva: Thanks, my love. - The two hugging it out again and decides to talk to Ratchet together. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey, guys. Just looking through the star chart using the Dragon Radar. Kiva: That's good. Trunks: Nothing came up yet. Ratchet: It'll be a while to find what we need. Trunks, I should let you tell us more about these artifacts. Trunks: Sure. It's very simple really. Ratchet: I'll look into more areas from this power core. In the meantime, get some rest. - Suddenly, Kiva spotted Angela putting something on Silver Fang's collar. Angela: There, this should help you stay frosty when we travel. Silver Fang: Ahh... Much better. Thanks, Angela. Kiva: A frosty collar.. That's neat. Angela: It sure is. You two should get a good night's sleep. Terra: That's true. Good night. - Kiva and Terra walked out of the bridge and headed to the guest room, where Kiva will be sleeping in. Kiva: This is nice.. Terra: Yeah.. We just finished this room. For anyone who wants to come along for our another journey, they can be rested here. I hope this is worth it for you. Kiva: It is, my love. Terra: I also have a surprise for you. - Terra pointed at the cabnet with a mirror. Next to the mirror was a bird vetch flower inside a beautiful vase, a special thank you present from Santa Claus himself. Kiva: It's beautiful.. Terra: You might be wondering where did the entire team get that cabnet for you? Kiva: Yeah.. Terra: From behind the scenes on Ant Island, I requested Reia to make the cabnet, and she designed it herself. It's her you should be thanking for. Kiva: Wow... Terra: Anyway, I'll let you rest for the night. Kiva: Okay, night. Terra: Good night. - Terra walks out and check out the cabnet when she feels a letter inside one of the drawers. Kiva: Hey, there's a letter. - She opens the letter and discovered that its from Reia. Kiva: It's from Reia. - The letter reads - 'Warrior of the Keyblade. By the time you read this, we already met in person. If we're going to stop Organization XIII by reforming themselves, you and I must work together. With your powers and my new strength, we can put a stop to all of this. It's going to be a long journey looking for the Dragon Balls, but, as a team, I already know it'll be lots of fun hanging out with best friends like you and someone else I know. Stay safe..for Terra and us too, Reia.' After reading this, Kiva was happy that she became friends with Reia but became questionable by Reia's 'new strength'. Kiva: New strength? - Kiva begins to think in curious wonder as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Category:Scenes